I Know Him So Well REPOST
by Joelene Malfoy
Summary: Original fic by danielradcliffe4eva aka Simple09. A one shot song fic. DM/HP and LM/SS mentions MPREG. Full summary inside.  Found this fic as it was on a memory stick that had originally broke and the original author asked me to post it again. Enjoy


I Know Him So Well REPOST

By danielradcliffe4eva aka Simple09

Hello to you all. This is my first one shot of a HP/DM fic. It's an AU and some of the characters are OOC.

The idea came to me listening to John Barrowman singing 'I Know Him So Well'. It's one of my favourite tracks that he sings. This just made me think of Draco and Harry both in love at the final battle.

I hope that you all enjoy this fic.

* * *

Harry James Potter was out on the grounds of Hogwarts looking over the Black Lake watching the sunset sitting on a rock under his favourite tree.

His lover had been called away to the Dark Lord's side a couple of hours ago along with the school's Potions Master, Severus Tobias Snape.

The next thing that he see's is the Dark Mark hanging over Hogwarts.

"This is it! My final hour. I knew him so well." Harry said looking over to the Dark Mark.

"This is our finest hour my friends. Leave Harry Potter to me. He is mine to finish. Let's charge Hogwarts." Lord Voldemort told his Death Eaters.

Severus Snape looked down at his Godson who he knew was in tears under his mask. Lucius Malfoy looked to his best friend and his own son. They were all a part of the Dark Lord's ranks.

"Nothing is so good it lasts eternally,

Perfect situations must go wrong,

But this has never yet prevented me,

Wanting far too much,

For far too long." Draco sang softly to himself.

Harry had ran back to the main entrance where he saw his two best friends and the DA awaiting for him.

"This is it guys. This is what we have been training for. We fight for what is ours." Harry told his friends.

"We will be there all of the way Harry. Wee fight to the end." Hermione hugged Harry and started to cry on his shoulder.

"Don't start saying your goodbyes yet Hermione. We are going to make it through." Harry made Hermione smile.

They started heading out with the Order of the Phoenix.

Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Sirius, Mad Eye Moody, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George and many others stood amongst the ranks ready to fight.

Harry looked out to see the Death Eaters waiting at the edge of the Forbidden Forrest.

"Looking back,

I could have played it differently,

Won a few more moments,

Who can tell,

But it took time to understand the man,

Now at least I know

I know him well."

Harry had tears in his eyes as he knew that his lover and his family were amongst the Death Eaters.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! GOOD OF YOU TO SHOW UP TO YOUR DEATH!" Lord Voldemort shouted out to his nemesis.

"ONE OF US GOING TO DIE TODAY BUT I CAN TELL YOU THIS TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE, IT WON'T BE ME." Harry shouted back to him.

"YOU FOOL, YOU ARE OUTNUMBERED. ADMIT DEFEAT AND I SHALL GRANT YOUR DEATH."

Draco looked at the Dark Lord then back to his lover. He couldn't stand it anymore, he wanted the fighting not to start.

He started to walk out of the ranks and out into the No Man's land the stood between the Dark and Light.

Severus tried to stop his Godson from walking.

Lord Voldemort looked to see the that Heir of the Noble house of Malfoy walk out into the middle and stand up towards his nemesis.

"Wasn't it good?

(Harry - Oh so good)

Wasn't he fine?

(Oh so fine)

Isn't it madness,

He can't be mine?

But in the end

He needs a little bit

More than me,"

"(Harry) More security,

He needs his fantasy and freedom,

I know him so well."

Both Harry and Draco sang to each other.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other then back to the lone Death Eater and Harry walking towards each other.

"Harry please I don't want to fight." Draco was trying to keep himself together but it was getting harder each moment that he stood there in front of his lover.

"I know that too Draco. I don't want to fight, but 'neither can live while the other survives'. You know that Draco." Harry replied to him.

"I know but what I didn't plan on doing is to have fallen in love with you Harry James Potter. Completely head over heels in love with you." Draco collapsed to his knees.

Severus and Lucius looked at Draco on his knees at the feet of Harry Potter.

"No-one in your life is with you constantly,

No-one is completely on your side,

And though I move my world to be with him,

Still the gap between us is too wide." Harry sang to Draco.

Draco looked up into Harry's emerald teary eyes to see that he too had fallen for him.

"Looking back,

(Draco - Looking back)

I could have played it differently,

(I could have played it some other way),

Won a few moments who can tell

(I was just a little careless, maybe)

But I was ever so much younger then,

(I was so much younger then)

Now at least I know

I know him well."

They both sang to each other. Harry held out his hand to Draco.

Draco accepted his hand and then hugged him. Both Harry and Draco's tears released from their eyes.

Lord Voldemort looked on in despair that one of his Death Eaters had fallen for the man that was his rival.

He looked at Lucius and Severus who just stood there and watched the unfolding scene of love.

"Lucius. Go and drag your son back to our ranks." Voldemort demanded of his 2nd in command.

Lucius looked at Severus and then back at Voldemort.

'Go love I will follow you.' Severus sent to his secret lover.

'I love you Severus Snape.' Lucius headed out into No Man's Land towards his son.

Severus then followed him ten paces behind Lucius.

Voldemort stood looking aghast as to what was happening within his ranks.

Harry looked up to see two Death Eaters approaching them.

"Draco I think that your father and Professor Snape are coming towards us." Harry mentioned to his lover.

"Yeah I can feel them." Draco never moved from Harry's arms.

"Mr Potter, I want to give you my alliance to the you and the Order of the Phoenix. I know that Severus was your spy but I can see that my Heir is too attached to you. So I am willing to help you win this here and now." Lucius bowed his head down.

"Lucius I know this. Draco told me that you wanted to change sides. I welcome you to the Order of the Phoenix Father in Law." Harry smiled up at Lucius.

Lucius looked at Harry in shock.

"Did you just say 'Father in Law'?" Lucius was confused.

Harry nodded in reply.

"Draco and I bonded back at Christmas in private. I am sorry that you weren't invited. Severus and Remus were our witnesses to the bonding. We are soul mates." Harry explained to his new found father.

Draco moved his face and looked into his father's eyes.

"It's all true Father. Plus I have just found out that I am two months pregnant. You are to be a grandpa in seven months time." Draco told them the new news.

"Draco please go to the safe house that I have set up with your portkey. Please I want our child to live with one of us." Harry grabbed hold of the pendant.

"Love." Harry whispered to the pendant.

Draco was pulled at the naval and sent to the safe house.

"Now we end this." Harry told Lucius and Severus who agreed and nodded to Harry.

"VOLDEMORT THIS ENDS NOW!"

Draco was in tears sat on the bed that he and his lover shared when they were on their honeymoon.

He didn't know how long he had been at the house for. He slept and slept. Dobby helped Draco by keeping him and the baby healthy waiting for Harry's return.

"Wasn't it good?

Wasn't he fine?

Isn't it madness,

He won't be mine?

Didn't I know?

How it would go,

If I knew from the start,

Why am I falling apart?" Draco collapsed into a heap in front of the fireplace.

Lucius and Severus was keeping watch over Harry's body that was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts.

He had won the final battle by using all the love for his lover, friends, new family and his baby. Love in the end destroyed the Dark Lord Voldemort.

But Harry was knocked unconscious by the final push of his power. He's been like this since the final battle that ended three days ago.

But that all came to an end when he stirred awake.

"I know him so well." Harry's voice managed to say quietly.

Lucius and Severus jumped to see that their Son in Law was awake. Severus ran to Poppy's office to fetch her.

"Hey Harry. We're glad to see you awake." Lucius had said to him.

"Is Draco still safe?" Harry asked reaching to Lucius.

"Yes he is. Dobby keep's us informed to how he is. But I want to see my son and you reunited. Dobby tells me that he cries himself to sleep at night, plus he is hardly eating at the moment. I think that knowing that you are alive and safe would help him." Lucius mentioned to the Boy Who Lived.

Poppy came running in with Severus hot on her tail. She checked him over and gave him a full clean bill of health, but to keep himself rested and not to do anything too strenuous.

Harry got up unsteadily. Lucius and Severus grabbed him to keep upright.

"Let's go back and get Draco." Harry got out a piece of paper that was in his cloak pocket. He was never changed out of his clothes. Harry handed them a piece of paper.

"Draco and Harry Potter lives at No 9 Godric Hollow Road."

The portkey activated and they were pulled into Harry and Draco's new home.

"Welcome to my parents old home." Harry said welcoming them to his parents restored home.

Severus looked around and saw a portrait of James and Lily Potter overlooking the fireplace. He smiled at the picture.

"Just look after our son Severus." Lily spoke from the portrait.

Harry stumbled up the stairs to the Master Bedroom. Lucius followed behind him.

Dobby popped outside the Master Room.

"Harry Potter yous alive!" Dobby was jumping up and down on the spot.

"Hello Dobby. How is Draco?" Harry asked the hyperactive free house elf.

"Master Draco cries in his sleeps. Holds his tummy and talks to his unborn. Tells the adventures of this Papa and his friends at night. Stares at the wedding picture sir. Master Draco also eats just enough to help him." Dobby told Harry.

"Wasn't it good

Wasn't he fine?"

Harry heard from the bedroom. He opened the door to see his soul mate sat up rubbing his tummy looking out of the window.

"Oh So fine.

Isn't it madness,

He won't be mine?" Harry sang with Draco.

"But in the end,

He needs a little bit

More than me,

More security," Draco sang

"He needs his fantasy and freedom,

I know him so well," Harry went over and hugged Draco.

"It took time to understand him," Draco stared at Harry.

"I know him so well." They both kissed.

* * *

EPILOGUE

"HARRY POTTER I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Draco shouted to his lover.

"You don't mean that love." Harry held Draco's hand stood at the side of the bed.

"OH YES I DO HARRY! YOU ARE NEVER COMING NEAR ME AGAIN!" Harry groaned in pain.

Draco was currently in St Mungo's giving birth to their first born.

Lucius, Severus, the Weasleys, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Luna and Neville were all outside of the delivery room waiting for news of the new Potter child.

"Lucius stop pacing the floor you are going to wear it out." Severus tried to calm Lucius down.

"I can't Sev. I just want our grandchild to be here already." Lucius shouted to his three month pregnant lover.

Severus pulled a face and then looked down at his hands and nearly started to cry.

"I'm sorry Sev, I shouldn't be taking this out on you." Lucius apologised and kissed Severus on the lips.

They all cringed again as they heard Draco scream in pain. They then hear baby cries.

Severus and Lucius looked up at all the others as they heard the cries.

Harry came out moments later with a little bundle wrapped up in a blue blanket. He had tears running down his cheeks.

"Well grandpa, say hello to your grandson, Cameron James Potter." Harry passed his son over to his fathers arms.

THE END


End file.
